At present, communications technologies in high-speed movement scenarios have attracted more attentions from technical staffs. For example, there are more researches on intelligent transport technologies represented by driverless driving. Driverless driving is also referred to as intelligent driving or autonomous driving.
An intelligent transport system (ITS) is also referred to as an intelligent transportation system (Intelligent Transportation System). According to the intelligent transport system, an information technology, a computer technology, a data communications technology, a sensor technology, an electronic control technology, an automatic control technology, an artificial intelligence technology, and the like are applied to transportation, service control, and vehicle manufacturing, so as to strengthen a connection among a vehicle, a road, and a user, thereby forming an integrated transportation system for safety assurance, efficiency improvement, environmental enhancement, and energy saving.
In the intelligent transport system, a vehicle needs to be authenticated by a network control center and needs to be capable of implementing roaming and handover during high-speed driving. The vehicle needs to periodically report location information, and the location information needs to be transferred to surrounding vehicles with an extremely short delay. Similar problems also exist in communications systems that are similar to the intelligent transport system and have a short-delay requirement. For example, in such communications systems, information exchanged between user equipments needs to be transmitted by using a radio access network device and a core network device. Consequently, a transmission delay of such information is relatively long and the short-delay requirement cannot be met. Therefore, it cannot be ensured that each vehicle can receive, in a timely manner, instant information sent from another vehicle. The instant information is information (which belongs to local information mentioned in the present invention) having a very high requirement on real-time performance of transmission. For example, the instant information is information such as braking, acceleration, a lane change, an accident, and a sudden fault. The information directly affects an intelligent transport order.
Therefore, when a vehicle brakes, accelerates, or decelerates, how to quickly transfer driving status information to a vehicle nearby, to avoid a traffic accident, and how to reduce a transmission delay of an intelligent transport system are problems to be urgently resolved in the intelligent transport system.